ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liviana Garcia
Liviana Garcia (Born April 3, 1987) also know by her ring name Liviana Valentine is a professional wrestler currently working for Galveston Island Wrestling. INSPIRE Academy Humble Beginnings Liviana was always interested in the arts of Professional wrestling. She was always wrestling with her brothers at a very young age. Her father was Sandy Alomar-Garcia Jr. A luchador of tradition who's career never panned out. Upon turning seventeen Liviana joined the Christian Faith based wrestling school. INSPIRE Academy based out of Port Authur, Texas, who's head trainer was William Theodore. It was here she learned the basic of wrestling while also being taught good Christian morals, and values. Departure Liviana soon learned that the school was leaning towards the Christian teachings and not so much about wrestling. The School promised that each student would have a match to showcase their skills. The promotion did not intend to keep their promise and sold Viviana off with the fact that she's was the only female student therefore she couldn't compete. So at the age of eighteen she left the INSPIRE Academy and sought out the independent circuit. Windsor Temple School Continued Learning After a few months going from city to city within Texas Liviana decided she needed to continue her learning of professional wrestling. She decided this because of some bad performances due to her inexperience within the industry. Using the contacts her father built up over his career Liviana found a wrestling school based in Houston called Windsor Temple. Like INSPIRE it was also Christian faith based however they pin-pointed the wrestling aspect of the school, and gave Liviana just the push she needed. Within a few weeks Liviana began improving, she found herself able to put on longer and higher quality of matches. She was refining her technique using a blend of Lucha Libre and technical moves. During this time she began to debut a finisher called the faith breaker. With was a calculated and well placed vertebreaker. Closing of Windsor Temple However due to financial problems the school had to shut down operations forcing Liviana to take too the independent promotions. Grappling For God Dojo Trainee To Trainer Still feeling like she had much to learn. Liviana found thru her father yet another Christian based school. This one was Grappling For God Dojo based out of Texas City, Texas. She was only a student for about two weeks, because of her prior experience she graduated and was made Assistant trainer. The School also held weekly events. This allowed Liviana to gain some exposure, and develope a name for herself. Representing G.F.G.D. She represented G.F.G.D. in the 2009 Texas Lasses Invitational Tournament that featured 64 female wrestlers. Liviana opened eyes when she was runner-up to Michelle Lobo is the tournament final. Departure She left G.F.G.D. due to an issue of pay with the Dojo's owner. She found herself once again on the independent circuit. TNA Called Up Liviana was contacted by TNA wrestling, she was signed to a 10 day pay-per-appearance contract. She was on the losing end of 3 Dark matches until her contract expired. She did not accept TNA's offer to re-sign her because she did not feel that she was able to keep jobbing in dark matches. Galveston Island Wrestling Homecoming Liviana found herself back home once she signed on to the Galveston Island Wrestling promotion for a six month contract. She is scheduled to debut this Thursday in a battle royal... In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves .Faith Breaker (Vertebreaker used from Debut to Present) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers